Photographs and Reunions
by whitetiger91
Summary: Ginny has been looking forward to the school reunion for ages. Already running late, however, the last thing she needs is for Draco to be his usual jealous self.


**Photographs and Reunions**

 _ **A/N: This fic was written for Anna (AnotherGirlWithAStory) for winning the Easter Scavenger Hunt on the Golden Snitch forum. I hope you like this take on Ginny and Draco :)**_

 _ **This was also written for the Total Drama Character Prompt Challenge hosted by What'dIMiss on the HPFC forum. Duncan: Write about someone destroying a valuable piece of someone else's property to spite them.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

"Babe? Are you ready?" Ginny called.

Glancing into the mirror, she put in her earring and smoothed down her hair. It wasn't exactly how she hoped she would look this evening—it was a little too frizzy here and there, red strands falling into her eyes—but she supposed it wasn't too bad. They were running late, anyway, and now there was no time to do more to fix it.

She picked up her purse off the dresser, threw in her makeup compact and headed for the living room. If she hurried, they could Floo straight to Hogsmeade and be at the castle before she missed any speeches.

Any hope she had disappeared, however, when she walked in the living room and saw her boyfriend only half ready.

"Draco?" she asked.

The blond was leaning over against the mantelpiece, his grey eyes staring into the fire. His tie was hanging around his neck and, as she glanced around the room, she saw his cloak discarded over an armchair. Turning back to him, she watched his chest heaving up and down, a piece of parchment scrunched up in his clenched hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking a step closer.

It was another long moment before he blinked, his eyes reflecting the dancing flames. The hand holding the parchment tightened and he heaved a sigh.

"When were you going to tell me Potter wanted to meet up with you?" he said through gritted teeth.

He still wouldn't look at her. Ginny shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" she said. Then, looking back at the parchment, realisation dawned. "Have you been going through my mail?"

Draco finally looked up. "Why is he writing to you like a lover?"

Ginny clenched her own jaw. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How dare he read her private mail? She never kept any secrets from him, nor he from her. Their relationship was supposed to be based on trust, wasn't it? She would have shown him the letter, too, if he had asked to see it. As it were, she had folded it and placed it in her sock drawer, not wanting something like this to happen.

"He is _not_ writing to me like a lover," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You know he is just a friend."

Draco unfolded the parchment, jabbing a finger at the bottom of the letter. " _Friends_ don't sign off letters with kisses!"

"You're being ridiculous."

She reached forward, trying to snatch the letter from Draco's hands. Draco held it higher, preventing her from reaching it.

"Am I? So why does this letter also say, 'Remember how much fun we had on this day? I've never laughed so hard,' with an attached picture of you and him kissing?"

Ginny shook her head. She could see that it was a little incriminating that Harry had sent a photograph of them together, but he hadn't meant anything by it. It was just a memory of some of the good times they had had together, and if anything, she was pleased that their friendship seemed to now be on the mend.

"If you read on, you would see that he also says he is now happy with his new girlfriend. There is really nothing going on, and you had no right to go through my things!" she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Draco's eyes flashed. He scrunched up the parchment and photograph.

"You won't mind if they're gone then, will you?" he said. Then, with a smirk, he threw them into the fireplace.

Ginny leapt forward, intending to fish them out, but she knew it was too late. She watched the flames lick the parchment, swallowing it within seconds. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she turned back to Draco.

"How could you?" she said.

Draco shook his head. "No, how could _you_?"

The tears were now streaming down her face. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath.

He had no right to destroy something of hers, something she could never get back. Why did he have to be so jealous all the time? She and Harry had broken up long before she had gotten together with him; he wasn't some sort of rebound. She had hoped the imaginary competition between him and Harry would have finished after the war. But no, he had to act childish, and ruin her night. No, she would not let him ruin her night.

Opening her eyes again, she glared at her boyfriend. "I'm going to enjoy my night. Maybe you should stay here and think about how pathetic you're being," she said, then, spinning on her heel, she stormed out the door.

* * *

"Do you remember when Slughorn invited you to the Slug Club because of your Bat-Bogey Hex? I think he's still raving about it eleven years later," Harry said with a chuckle. "He hasn't accosted you yet about getting on the Holyhead Harpies, has he?"

Ginny grinned, looking over at Slughorn. Apart from being a little more grey on top and round in the middle, he appeared just the same as ever. He was currently chatting away to Oliver Wood, no doubt about his new Captainship over Puddlemere United.

"Not yet, thankfully," she said, laughing as Harry spun her around.

He had managed to make her forget all about her fight with Draco, as had everyone else at the reunion.

"Dean looks like he's enjoying himself," she said, pointing across the dance floor at the man.

Harry looked over, shaking his head. Linked on one of his arms was Parvati Patil, and on the other, giggling away, was Harry's girlfriend, Padma.

"She invites her sister over for dinner at least once a week," Harry said, still smiling.

Ginny stared at him for a moment, watching the way his eyes were focused on Padma. He looked so happy, so in love. It didn't seem to bother him in the least that she was having so much fun with Dean—probably because he wasn't a jealous idiot. He seemed to trust her, to realise that his girlfriend could still be friends with males.

Harry turned back to her, but his smile turned into a frown.

"Potter, may I talk to my girlfriend for a moment?" a voice said from behind them.

Ginny groaned, turning to face the owner. Draco was standing there, a camera in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

"I'm a little busy enjoying myself," Ginny said. "C'mon, Harry, let's dance."

"Ginny, please?" Draco prompted, stepping forward.

Harry looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She hadn't told him that she had fought with Draco, let alone that he had destroyed the picture of them together. She hadn't even wanted to think about it, let alone have Harry trying to sort it out for her.

Sighing, she nodded, letting him know it was alright. Then, looking back to Draco, she said, "You have one minute."

The blond rolled his eyes. Holding out the bouquet to her, he sighed and said, "Look, I was wrong to get so angry before. I've done some thinking, and you were right, I shouldn't have read through your private letters."

Harry made a funny noise behind them and cleared his throat. "That wasn't, er, it wasn't—"

Ginny held up a hand, however, taking the flowers. "You should've trusted me. You should have believed me when I said there was nothing going on."

He opened his mouth as though to protest, but seeing the glare she was giving him, closed it. Nodding, he said, "You're right, I should have."

Ginny huffed, her gaze softening. He appeared to be sorry, but saying so wasn't going to change anything. He had to prove that he did trust her, that he wouldn't fly into a jealous rage the next time some friend tried to talk to her.

"I care about you, Gin, and I do trust you. It's others I don't trust," he said, glaring at Harry for a moment. Turning his gaze back to her, he looked hopeful. "But that's no excuse for my behaviour.

"I can't un-burn the letter or photography, but maybe I can make up for it a little. Go on, squeeze together," he said, holding up the camera.

"Draco?"

"Go on, hurry up and smile," he said, motioning with his free hand for Ginny to squeeze closer to Harry.

Ginny glanced at Harry, who shrugged and stepped closer, hesitantly draping an arm across her shoulders. Draco rolled his eyes again and aimed the camera at them. Perhaps all would be right eventually.

"Just no kissing, alright?" the blond added.

Ginny suppressed her own desire to roll her eyes and instead smiled at the camera. Well, at least he was trying.


End file.
